


If You Give Aziraphale A Smile

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based On 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie', Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, prompted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: If you give Aziraphale a smile he’ll tell you his worry, asking silently with that look in his eyes for reassurance.If you give Aziraphale a reason to trust himself he’ll ask you not to tease him. Crowley only got moderately good at giving Aziraphale what he wants in this case.If you give Aziraphale a conversation without meaningful insults, he’ll expect there to be more. He’ll hope for more after every one.___From a tumblr anon ask





	If You Give Aziraphale A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on tumblr who requested this! I hope it meets your expectations!
> 
> ' I was wondering if you would write something like "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" but with Aziraphale and Crowley. Maybe "If you give Aziraphale/Crowley a smile..."'

If you give Aziraphale a smile he’ll tell you his worry, asking silently with that look in his eyes for reassurance. 

 

If you give Aziraphale a reason to trust himself he’ll ask you not to tease him. Crowley only got moderately good at giving Aziraphale what he wants in this case. 

 

If you give Aziraphale a conversation without meaningful insults, he’ll expect there to be more. He’ll hope for more after every one. 

 

If you have these conversations here and there throughout a year, he’ll ask for another year the same. And another after that. A decade. A century. A millennium, or six. This has always been the easiest for Crowley. Orbiting his angel in time and space is practically a core tenant of his being. He cannot fathom a year without seeing Aziraphale, unless he’s sleeping it away. Then he’s not awake and aware anyway.

 

If you spend this time with Aziraphale, he asks you to accept him. To know him for all he is. To trust that he won’t stab you in the back. To know his love of books runs as deep as his angelic penchant for Good. To accept it when he takes two steps back after one step forward. Crowley does this with only a small amount of thinking. He cannot imagine that Aziraphale has left, he instantly believes that his angel has died in his bookshop rather than left him behind. He saved those beloved books from a bomb on consecrated ground. He waits with renewed hope, painful, fervent  _ hope _ when he is left alone with a tartan flask of holy water.

 

If you do all this, Azirphale will give you a smile. Crowley smiles back from his seat at the other end of the sofa in the bookshop. 

 

If you give Crowley a smile, and you are in fact Aziraphale, he will smile back. But he won’t ask for more.

 

If Aziraphale gives Crowley a hand, held palm up across the gap between them, then Crowley will take it. Crowley will take it and wait; feeling like, at last, the final grains of sand are falling through the timer and it’s finally here. 

 

If Aziraphale gives Crowley an expectant look, as if to say ‘you started this, you finish it’, then Crowley will bite his lip and ask if the angel is sure. 

 

If Aziraphale says he is, with a blinding smile and a giddy little laugh, then Crowley will take. He will take all he can before it slips out of his fingers. 

 

If Aziraphale gives all he can, all he wants to give in body and soul and promises and touches, then they will take a moment, a breath of warm air, to smile at each other. 

 

When they both smile, unbelievably in love with each other and gleeful in their revelry, then all is right and the world can turn in peace.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
